


It's Just You and Me

by Pkay11



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Fling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, fear of bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Essentially, an extended version of this.https://youtu.be/YYpInHITtqs
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Robert put away his phone. Before he could think about the situation, Aaron's mouth was being wilfully invaded by a tongue.

The domination was already apparent. Aaron recalled their fun in the Woolpack. They hadn't gone 'all the way' then. 

Robert started unzipping. Soon his entire body was stark naked. Aaron remained clothed, of course. Mostly. 

"You know what to do."

Aaron certainly did. Robert glanced at his own, firm cock before looking back at Aaron. A smirk developed on his face.

Aaron got to his knees. His mouth slowly enveloped the eight inches of glory. He had already experienced this, but it seemed even tastier now. Learn from experience, he supposed. 

Robert closed his eyes as Aaron went back and forth, feelings of ecstasy flowing through his being.

But this couldn't continue. He was getting too close 

"Stop."

Robert turned around, revealing his bare arse cheeks. So round, so smooth, so definitively shaped. If he really was straight (as he claimed) then this was a tragic waste. 

"Do to it what you did to the other side."

Aaron was swift to comply. He grabbed the cheeks and pulled them apart. His tongue massaged what was in between. Robert lightly moaned as Aaron rimmed him. Chrissie would never do this, he thought. 

Once again, he had to pause. It was getting close, and he wanted this experience to continue. He reached his hand around to give a gesture to Aaron, at which point Aaron stood back up.

"What? You want something else in there?"

Robert was briefly taken aback, then smirked again.

"In your dreams. Was there anything you noticed whilst you were down there?"

Aaron stay silent for a second or two.

"It was tight."

Robert leaned in.

"Exactly. There's a reason for that. Out of bounds."

Aaron faintly smiled.

"Except for tongues, apparently."

Robert nodded.

"Well, tongues don't loosen it up. Fact is I'm straight, so it remains as tight as a cork."

The eyes and eyebrows of Aaron seemed to roll at once.

"You know, gay men, bi men, whatever. They can be tops. Are you familiar with that word?"

Robert definitely was. He'd had an anonymous Grindr profile for a while. Of course he went out of his way to note that he was a "total top" in the description.

"Er, maybe you mentioned it before. Yeah. Whatever. Like I said, I'm not gay at all, or bi. I'm straight, and about to be married at that."

Aaron sighed.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Robert didn't answer. He just pushed Aaron over and pulled down his underwear.

"This should answer your question.

Robert lined himself up with Aaron, who was lying on his back with his legs spread. He spit on his hand and applied it both to Aaron's opening and to his own dick.

"Ready?"

Aaron nodded.

Robert went slowly at first, wanting to saviour every moment. After all, he'd be married soon, and he'd no longer be doing this. Of course.

He then sped up, he cock ramming into Aaron like a runaway train.

Aaron, simultaneously enjoying the moment and thinking back to the conversation they'd just had, casually moved a finger (which were placed on Robert's smooth arse cheeks) towards Robert's hole. He slowly inserted one of them.

Robert didn't notice. Not at first. It took him about ten seconds.

"Hey!'

Aaron laughed.

"Took you a while to notice. Thought you would have felt it sooner. Could barely get it in there.

Robert, ceasing to fuck him momentarily, was surprised.

'I've never even had one of my own fingers up there."

Robert was telling the truth. He'd done stuff with guys since his teenage years, but that really was a no-go area. Part of his denial about his sexuality. Part of thinking what his father would think about it. Part due to basic fear about how it would feel.

He got back to thrusting into Aaron. Soon, he blew his load over Aaron's entrance. Aaron shortly followed.

Robert leaned in for a kiss. 

"You know, that didn't feel bad."

Once again, eyebrows were raised.

"Er, yeah. Your cum is dripping over my arse. It must have been okay."

Robert closed his eyes before uttering his next words.

"No, I mean, that thing you did. It didn't hurt or anything."

A moment of silence followed. Several of them.

"What, so, you think you might swap positions next time?"

Robert's eyes opened.

"Steady on. There might not even be a next time. But it didn't hurt. We'll see."

Robert moved to lie on his back, and patted the space next to him. They both sat in the hay, and enjoyed a lengthy conversation.

Next time.


	2. It's Just Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to open up...

"Fuck..."

Robert loved being rimmed.

Aaron loved rimming him.

But Aaron had seen and experienced many buttholes, and this was so much different to any other. It was so tight, almost to the point of not being visible with naked eye. It was, to put it crudely, the most heterosexual hole he'd seen. Although even total heterosexuals are known to experiment, aren't they? Maybe that wasn't the right word to be thinking of. Seriously though, an ant's pubic hair would be difficult to fit in there.

All of this made the experience more appealing to Aaron. It was as if he was given access to a forbidden area, which no one ever sees. Like those places where they keep the aliens or whatever. 

Something else Aaron had noticed. Robert loved it when his tongue gently went around in circular directions, but whenever he tried to prod his tongue against the hole, he could feel Robert's muscles clenching more firmly, as if to say that he was going too far.

"Robert. Can we talk?"

Robert seemed disappointed.

"I was just starting to enjoy that."

Aaron smiled. 

"That thing we talked about last time. Have you thought about it much since?"

Robert had thought about it, to the extent that he felt ashamed about even entertaining the idea. And that finger that Aaron slipped in. As a result he'd fucked Chrissie so hard the next night, to banish the experience from his mind, to prove his straightness, to his dad, to himself.

"No. Look, like I said, it's going too far. Start planning civilization on Pluto, because that's a more realistic prospect."

Aaron was now the one who looked disappointed.

"You said you might be open to the idea. I get that people have preferences, but this goes beyond that, doesn't it? Like there's something you don't want to talk about."

Robert started to show some annoyance.

"The idea is closed, as is my hole."

Robert suddenly let out a big sigh. 

"Alright, look. Maybe there are things that I haven't told you."

Aaron was instantly interested. 

"I've thought about it. A lot. But it's not a leap I'm willing to take. You know...I've always been an assertive person. Maybe that's it."

Aaron made an obvious point.

"You can bottom from the top, you know."

Robert rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but...it's just...I'm straight. I need to be straight. I need to keep that identity. It's my way of placing a boundary. Like I said, do the lottery. You'll win the jackpot before I bottom."

A look of shock appeared on Aaron's face. That was the first time he'd ever heard Robert use that particular form of gay slang. It was becoming clear to him that Robert's usage of colourful comparisons - Pluto, the lottery, and so on - were akin to his constant insistence that he was straight. Say it enough, and it might be true. That was Robert's thinking, wasn't it?

"And my dad would never..."

Robert stopped in his tracks. He'd said too much.

"Your dad? What?"

Robert swallowed, and looked down. 

"The first time he caught me doing this kind of thing. Well, it was actually the first time I'd done it at all. I hadn't thought about my preferences before then, but he gave me a lecture about the 'natural' ways of the human organs, what goes where. All of that. And ever since...well, I've been strict about how far I'll go. For him. To please him. To please him. To please him."

Robert started thumping the side of the car seat, and tears started flowing.

Aaron quickly comforted him.

"It's okay. Glad you are telling me."

Robert and Aaron's eyes met. Robert had a determined, almost cold stare on him. He was breathing heavily.

"Let's do it. I'm ready."

Aaron continued to look him in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

Robert took another deep breath.

"Let's conquer Pluto."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Pluto.

Robert was on his back. 

"Suppose you'll want to be prepared first?"

He had forgotten about that.

"Yeah."

Robert was one of those people who had a voice that didn't entirely 'match' his face. Gruff, deep, masculine Northern. His face, however, was sweet, smooth and rather innocent looking.

Aaron had to offered to get some lube, but Robert insisted that saliva was sufficient. Aaron, his fingers fully wet, moved towards Robert's opening. 

Robert moaned as one finger, then two, entered him.

Aaron slowly twisted them around. It was tricky.

Unlike when Aaron had slyly snuck a finger inside during their sex in the barn, he could feel it. It didn't hurt, but it was still nerve-wracking. He felt like he was experiencing sky diving for the first time.

After a few minutes of moving around his fingers, Aaron took them out. The sound he heard when he did - something akin to when a cork pops out of a wine bottle - made his erection almost unbearable.

"I'm ready."

As soon as Robert uttered those words, Aaron lined himself up. Whilst he'd done this countless times before, there was something almost unworldly about this occasion. 'Popping the cherry' of a local legend (or should that be leg-end?). A smart, cunning businessman with the most famous surname in the village - and incredibly easy on the eye at that. It wasn't quite stunning Hollywood male A-lister, but it was still a surreal feeling.

Slowly, he inserted his erect cock into Robert's tight hole. Robert assisted by using his muscles to guide Aaron in. 

"Let's start the boat."

Aaron started thrusting back and forth, slow at first, but picking up pace. Robert moaned, partly out of pain but also pleasure. Soon, Aaron was hitting against Robert's arse cheeks as he fucked him.

"I'm...cumming."

"So am I."

Within a second of each other, they blew their loads. Robert's went over his bare stomach, whilst Aaron's filled up his fling's hole like an eclair. 

After they had both gotten their breath back, Robert inspected the mess.

"I'm back in charge now. Clean that up."

Aaron's face lit up.

"You didn't even need to ask."

He licked up Robert's cum first, then spent several minutes exploring Robert's now loosened (and creamy) hole.

As they dressed, Robert put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Much as I enjoyed that, I need to be in control sometimes. Just letting you know for next time."

Aaron pondered. 

"Just sometimes eh?"

Robert pressed his face against Aaron's and they kissed.

"Yes, just sometimes."


End file.
